1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to situational awareness (SA) sensors, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to situational awareness sensors configured for use with vehicles such as military vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of situational awareness devices and systems have been developed and/or are in use in the art, such as, for example, the Check-6™ and/or the Fused Vision systems manufactured by BAE Systems, which has numerous offices and other facilities in the United States and worldwide.
The following reference may include an example or examples of situational-awareness devices and systems, and may facilitate an understanding of background information and possible application-specific information for this and related fields of endeavor: International Application No. PCT/US2007/008070, filed Apr. 3, 2007, and published as WO 2008/048370, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.